Crossover Day
by Blueberrychills94
Summary: *EARLY SUBMISSION FOR MALEC WEEK ON TUMBLR* Day Four: A gift Magnus was given over five hundred years ago is finally ready for use. However, Alec may need a bit more convincing . . .


**A/N: Malec week commences this weekend on tumblr. For some reason, my tumblr doesn't allow me to paste things onto my posts but I feel like it's a plagiarism thing which I can understand. I'm busy next week and won't have time to post some things up so I'm going to schedule them with these fanfiction files attached, hence why I'm posting them** **here early :-)**

 **My submission for day four!**

Day Four: Crossover Day

The Mortal Instruments X Doctor Who

Alec enjoyed the days that he got to spend with Magnus immensely. Living as a Shadowhunter was difficult, especially when trying to juggle a relationship at the same time. Most days that he stayed over with Magnus, he'd have to be up and gone by at least quarter to six. And that was at the latest. Sometimes, however, he would strike lucky and get a chance to spend much longer with his boyfriend. Whether it be because Isabelle had a dilemma with Merilon to sort out (which Alec had tried to insist to help sort out but only got a smack in response from his little sister) or that Jace and Clary went on a date, whatever the excuse was, Alec was readily prepared to accept it.

On this particular day, Isabelle was away clothes shopping with Simon (she had insisted quite adamantly that she could find him a pair of skinny jeans that would suit his body type) and the previous night Jace and Clary had went to Clary's home and never returned. So Alec was able to spend the morning with Magnus. A rare, but very welcomed, event.

On most days, Magnus would sleep in until two o'clock in the afternoon. Sometimes even later. For Alec, ten was pushing it, so he would wake up and go into the main sitting room to make some coffee and watch TV until the warlock woke up. Even though Magnus was able to magic a cup of coffee out of nowhere, the idea of stealing always made Alec nervous. So Magnus bought Alec a coffee machine, something the Shadowhunter used to great lengths.

However, Alec had just sat down with his cup of coffee when Magnus burst out of the bedroom, clearly in a hurry. Seeing Magnus up so early was quite alien for Alec and for a second he just stared, wondering if he was seeing things or not. Seeing Magnus with bedhead was quite amusing since there was usually a whole hour dedicated to getting it to sit in place (so if you want to get technical, Magnus didn't leave the bedroom until at least half four because of his make-up routine).

"Magnus?" Alec asked as he watched his boyfriend cross the apartment and all but jump over his kitchen islet before ducking underneath. "Uh, is everything all right?"

"Everything's just hunky dory, darling," Magnus replied. His voice was tinged with hurry, like he was in some sort of rush. "There's just something I need to get done."

"Wait, this early in the morning? Don't you have a 'no appointments until at least five o'clock' policy?" asked Alec. He got up from the sofa, unsettling a once comfortable Chairman Meow, and padded over to the kitchen.

"It's not an appointment. It's a personal matter," Magnus explained. His head popped up from behind he islet-bedhead still comical looking as ever-and he flashed Alec one of his winning smiles. "Nothing to worry about, my dear."

Alec put his coffee cup down on the islet and leaned over on his elbows to see over the other side. "So what is it then?"

"An old friend of mine gave me a seed as thanks for my services a while back," Magnus answered. "I just need to add one more sachet of feed and it should be fully grown today."

"A flower or something?" Alec couldn't see Magnus growing flowers. It wasn't that flowers wouldn't brighten the apartment up-and Alec was more than sure that Magnus could find some sort of décor that would match any species of plant-it was just that Alec couldn't see Magnus having the dedication to feed them. He struggled to remember to feed the Chairman at the best of times.

"No, not a flower," Magnus replied. He stood up and slapped the sachet onto the islet. Alec squinted at the name on the front. TARDIS feed. Nope, not familiar at all. Alec wasn't well versed with plants but even he thought that that was an odd name for a plant.

"Then what?" he asked. "How long have you been growing it?"

Magnus blew a raspberry and squinted thoughtfully. "Hmm . . . maybe around five hundred years? Give or take?"

"What?!" Alec was baffled. Five hundred years? What sort of plant was this?!

"Yeah." Magnus scratched his head as if the idea shocked him was well. "Add one sachet once a year for five hundred years and you'll get the greatest reward you could ever receive."

Alec pulled a face. "Magnus, sometimes you can't remember to care for your cat, how have you remembered to feed a plant for half a century?!" he asked incredulously.

"With intense concentration," Magnus said seriously. He grinned at Alec's incredulity and walked around the islet to kiss his cheek. "I'll explain in a minute, hun. I just need to chuck this feed in and I'll be right back. It takes a while to take effect but the time it takes to sort this"-Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus gestured to his lack of make-up and hair product-"and explain should be enough time." Magnus' grinned widened as he spoke that last word, clearly knowing something that Alec didn't.

Magnus was only gone for half a minute before he returned, throwing the sachet into the bin upon his return. "I shall be back in a moment, I just need to fix myself up!" he declared dramatically, heading straight to the bedroom without pause.

"A moment or an hour?" Alec called after him.

"Don't worry about it, we have all the time in the world!"

Alec sighed and picked his cup of coffee back up. Chairman Meow huffed unhappily, pattering across the apartment and rubbing himself against Alec's legs. "You and me both," Alec told the animal, taking a sip of his drink and feeling thankful that it was still warm.

After getting through three episodes of _Jerry Springer_ (a surprisingly addictive show which Alec hated Magnus for getting him hooked on) and a re-run of _Top Gear_ , Magnus finally returned from the bedroom, glammed up once again and showing no sign of bedhead. The warlock's gaze ping ponged from Alec, to the TV, and back to Alec because he preferred the view that way anyway.

"The intergalactic version of that is better," Magnus pointed out, referring to the motor show.

"The inter- _what_?" Alec exclaimed.

"G-a-l-a-c-t-i-c," Magnus said slower.

Alec stared at Magnus in stunned silence. Had the warlock finally lost his marbles?

"Tell me about the seed then," said Alec.

Magnus threw himself beside Alec on the sofa, acting like a thirteen year old about to gossip with her friends. "A good friend of mine requested my service a while back"-

"How long is 'a while back'?" asked Alec.

"Uh . . . six hundred years ago?" guessed Magnus, sounding like he didn't honestly know himself.

"Right." Alec had gotten used to how old Magnus was and knew that he'd have to grow accustomed to being told that 'a while back' was longer than half a century prior. "Who was your friend? How did you meet them?"

"Oh, we met when I was only a child myself," Magnus explained. "He saved me from my father-saved many people from my father-which is why I owed him. Even now I don't feel like I gave him enough for what he did for me."

Alec remembered Magnus' father. The man held an unsettling air around him so that even the thought of him made Alec's hair stand on end. "So you owed him a debt and that's why you gave him your services?"

"Free of charge," Magnus smiled. "Well . . . he wasn't going to cash in on it. I kind of thought I'd never see him again because he never cashes in on debts. I don't know whether he doesn't want them or he doesn't think he deserves them or whether he's saving them up or not but he just doesn't. Anyway, ever since he saved me, he's asked me to do two things:

"One: Give him a spell to allow him to burn up a sun's energy and send a message to a parallel universe and two: wipe the memories of three people to forget 365 days of their lives."

"Why those two things?" asked Alec.

Magnus shrugged. "I don't ask. I just do."

"So, what? The seed was thanks for doing that?"

"Yep. He was so grateful for my help-especially regarding the second task because he seemed very distraught about what had happened-that he gave me the seed." Magnus shrugged, as if it were no big deal. "I receive gifts all the time for my services but this one sits above all the rest."

"Why's that?"

"The seed grows . . . a time machine!"

Alec stared at Magnus dumbly.

"Well, come on, show some sort of reaction," Magnus huffed.

"You've lost your mind," Alec stated.

Magnus stuck his bottom lip out petulantly. "Have not!" he complained.

"Time machines aren't real, Magnus!"

"They are too!"

"Now you're just acting like a child," said Alec.

Magnus stood up carelessly and threw his hands in the air in frustration. Glitter fluttered haphazardly around him, taking a moment to once again settle on his shoulders like dandruff. "You see, this is exactly how I thought you'd react," said Magnus. He spun around to face Alec and cocked his hip, slapping his hand on top like the King of Sass.

"How else would anyone possibly react to their boyfriend telling them that he's been growing a time machine?" asked Alec, trying to remain the sane one of the two.

"I don't know, maybe a little more open-mindedly?" Magnus threw back childishly. "The Doctor had companions who believed him! Then again, they usually had to go through some sort of ordeal beforehand that kind of put things in perspective. I wonder if there's any trouble we could get into so I can prove my poi"-

"Who?" Alec interrupted.

"Huh?" Magnus blinked.

"Doctor who?"

Magnus laughed. "Exactly!" He winked and slumped when Alec rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I'm being serious here, Alexander!"

Alec hated it when Magnus used his full name. He folded his arms and sank back into the sofa cushions. "So you're seriously trying to convince me of this?"

"I even kind a sort of know the science," Magnus insisted. "Dimensionally transcendental and stuff. I can show you!" Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist and dragged him up off the sofa. Alec decided just to humour Magnus until this whole thing came to a grinding halt when he couldn't produce this 'time machine'.

"Was that door always there?" Alec frowned. Magnus had taken him to the kitchen and there was a door beside the fridge that either Alec had never noticed before or Magnus had just magicked up.

Magnus grinned and winked, making Alec feel like it was the latter and not the former. Beyond the door was a porch. Alec briefly wondered why Magnus would wish to hide a porch-which seemed to have a lovely view of New York-until he ventured further in and saw, what looked like, a huge metal cylo siting in the corner.

"Okay, okay, I know it doesn't look like much right now but I can sort it out," Magnus insisted. "He taught me how to make it look like his just give me like two minutes."

Alec watched Magnus pull open a section of the cylo and step inside with what to be the hardest 'are you crazy look' he'd ever worn. Magnus shut the door behind him, as if stepping into a cylo was the most normal thing someone could ever do. Alec rolled his eyes and went to the edge of the porch. He propped his elbows up on the banister and looked over the New York City skyline as he waited for Magnus to finally come out with his hands up, admitting that it was all just a crazy ruse.

Sometimes Magnus would pull antics like this. Whether it be just for giggles or an excuse to kiss and cuddle, Alec would normally humour him. However, it never got this far. He blew a raspberry. "Okay, Magnus, don't you think it's about time you gave this up?" he said to the busy New York streets.

"Turn around and say that to my face!" Magnus replied.

Alec sighed. Angel, this wasn't going to result in a row, was it? He turned around to face Magnus again and jolted in surprise at what he saw. Instead of the ugly cylo, there was a blue police box. The sort of thing that people used in the 60's to phone the police. Magnus stood in the doorway, looking pleased with himself.

"So what sort of spell did you use to do that?" asked Alec.

Magnus slumped. "You're so hard to convince," he said. He huffed and went into the box.

"Come on, Magnus, don't sulk," Alec sighed, going over to the box. No answer. "You can't stand in there forever!" Still no answer. Alec stepped forward and stuck his head inside, knowing that he couldn't go inside because such a small box couldn't hold two people.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Alec had grown used to the impossible. You learn to become accustomed to it when you're a Shadowhunter dating a fabulous warlock who used magic based on his own whims. So you'd think when he learned that the box was bigger on the inside then he'd have been okay with it. After all, he had seen worse. Except there was something . . . different about this. It didn't have the usual blue tint of Magnus' magic and he knew that if Magnus had his way then he wouldn't have orange and brown as a colour scheme of any form.

"What the hell is this?" asked Alec.

"It's dimensionally transcendental." Magnus was fiddling with buttons on what looked like a console in the middle of the room. "I did say that but you wouldn't listen to me."

"What does that even mean?" Alec entered the box and shut the door, walking up the grille stairs and joining Magnus at the console. "Is that why it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside?"

Magnus nodded. "Mm-hm." He looked up and grinned. "It's my time machine!"

"Right," Alec said slowly.

"It goes into space as well. Distant planets and things," Magnus explained.

"Now I definitely know you're crazy," Alec said.

Magnus rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. "I've been bored for years now. I've been everywhere on this planet, I want to go further. Have more adventures." He ran around the console to stand in front of Alec and grabbed his arms in an almost desperate way. "I want to do it with you. It's our way of being together for as long as we can. Make every day count."

"How so?" Alec asked sceptically.

"Time works differently here," said Magnus. "We could have thousands of adventures and only a year may have passed."

"I don't know . . ." Alec said unsurely. "I'm not saying I believe you but even if I did, I still have Isabelle to think about. And Jace needs someone to keep him grounded or else he'll take off . . ."

"You don't understand," Magnus insisted. "We could do so many things and be back in five minutes time."

Alec tsked. "You'll have to prove it to me," he finally admitted.

Magnus grinned goofily. "Is that your way of saying you want to go on a trip?" he asked.

"Well, how else are you going to prove it?" asked Alec, actually finding himself smiling as well.

They shared a kiss. It was like Alec could actually _feel_ the hope Magnus felt pour through his veins through the kiss.

When Magnus pulled back, his feline eyes bright like a fire had been ignited inside them. "Well then," he declared dramatically, spinning around to face the console again. "All of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will . . ." He turned his head to face Alec and quirked a smug eyebrow.

"Where do you want to start?"


End file.
